Heaven
by TheChosen3.14159
Summary: Paradise can be anywhere. Even a room at the Airport Hotel.


"Two rooms?" the rather harried looking hotel receptionist asked, brushing her fly-away red hair back from her face, already typing away behind the front-desk.

Before Christian could respond, Aaron grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in close saying, "Just the one, please."

The receptionist froze mid-stroke and looked up to more closely examine the Airport Hotel's most recent clientele. Her eyes widened comically when she saw the way the blonde had wrapped himself around the brunette. "Oh. I see." She took a deep breath and resumed typing frenetically. She emerged a few seconds later to ask, "How will you be paying this evening?"

Aaron managed a smirk of confidence he didn't really feel, at the shocked look on Christian's face as he twisted in their embrace to fumble his credit card, never breaking eye contact as he handed it over. He assumed that Christian got his card back and that keys were exchanged and that stairs were involved, but the next thing he really remembered was Christian kissing him breathlessly as they crossed the threshold to their room.

The kiss was like nothing Aaron had experienced. Of course, his experience consisted of a total of two kisses and both of those with Christian, but even those two had been soft, sweet—he hesitated to use the word—chaste. Now, Christian was pressed flush against him from hips to shoulders nibbling on his lower lip, sucking on his tongue, kissing down his jaw and neck, his hands everywhere at once. Aaron reciprocated to the best of his ability, lost as he was in a haze of touch and taste and smell.

After what felt like hours but was only seconds, the two broke apart to strip at record-breaking speeds. In the midst of unbuttoned shirts, undone pants and belts, there was a moment in which the two stopped to simply stare at each other in wonder. Each pondered the series of events that had brought them to this point and both thought themselves the luckiest person in the world.

Then their mouths met again in another passionate kiss. Their momentum sent them tumbling to the bed where they landed with a wet slap that set them both to giggling. Smiling, Christian pressed his lips to Aaron's over and over again. Still not quite believing his luck, he stroked the blonde's powerful shoulders, his ridged stomach, his tight ass and muscular legs to make sure he was really there.

Aaron's eyes slid shut as Christian continued his ministrations above him, showering him with kisses and adoration so pure he could not doubt the sincerity behind them. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to commit every moment of the experience to memory and afraid that Christian would disappear in the darkness.

His blue eyes flew open as he flipped Christian to switch their positions. He gloried in Christian's bright smile against his tanned skin and his hands made their own circuit down his sculpted arms, entwining their hands for a moment, leaning down to kiss the brunette once, then again. Tracing Christian's collar bone down to his chest, lingering fascinated over the dark brown nubs of flesh which sprang to attention at his touch. His pale hands glided sweat-slick over Christian's ridiculously tight abs which proclaimed equal parts vanity and strength. Before going any lower, he paused, staring and the very visible evidence that Christian was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

"It won't bite," Christian said with a breathless laugh, meeting Aaron's eye. The blonde chided himself for faltering. Steeling his nerves, he leaned down and licked Christian's cock from base to tip. Christian's hips bucked as his laugh immediately transformed into a deep moan. "Do that again," again he commanded. Although Aaron wanted nothing more than to make Christian moan like that again and again, he drew back in mock affront. "Not until you ask nicely."

"Tease!" Christian groaned. Aaron examined his fingernails, the picture of patience, even while his dick pressed very insistently into Christian's leg. The brunette's head fell back as he let out a frustrated huff.

"Aaron will you please lick my dick again before I explode? Please?"

"Drama queen," the blonde replied but bent to the task with enthusiasm if not expertise. He licked several more stripes up Christian's cock. The brunette indulged him with another series of breathy little moans and, emboldened, Aaron took the whole head into his mouth.

"Yes," Christian hissed more than said and basked in the sensation a few moments more. When Aaron began experimenting with suction Christian thoughtlessly sighed, "Oh my God."

Aaron hesitated almost imperceptibly at the "G" word. Before things could get too awkward, Christian switched their positions saying "Your turn," with a wicked grin. Without any preliminaries, he swallowed Aaron whole.

Aaron very nearly came instantly. Only his desire for _harderlongermore_ kept him on the brink. He could not, however, keep himself from releasing an embarrassingly high-pitched sigh.

"Do that again," he said between shallow, panting breaths.

Hovering an inch above Aaron's cock, Christian arched an eyebrow. "Please," Aaron added.

Christian obliged, doing unspeakable things with his tongue, stroking Aaron's shaft and balls with an expert touch—just enough pressure to leave him writhing beneath the sheets, mad with desire. Christian licked and sucked and groped with increasing intensity as Aaron bucked wildly beneath him. "Christian…I…I'm gonna…" he strove hopelessly for coherence but Christian took his meaning anyway. "I know, babe. Go ahead. Come for me."

And Aaron was lost, hurtling over the edge into blissful oblivion. Christian followed him with a few rough strokes collapsing on the bed so that they lay side by side, staring at the stars through the ceiling.

Still catching his breath, Aaron said, "That was amazing."

"It was," Christian agreed from beside him. He turned on his side and pulled Aaron close whispering into his ear. "And it was only the beginning."


End file.
